


Demons & Dragons

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Quick warm up I did.
Kudos: 1





	Demons & Dragons

I hit the sword out of Damien's hand. What was he thinking? The last time he'd handled the sword it had possessed him and rampaged across the nearest village. 

"Hey," he cried, "What was that for?"

"That," I said through clenched teeth, "was because I don't want to have to clean up your mess again."

"I can control her this time," was his indignant response.

I was unconvinced. Getting dumped by your girlfriend of five years did not make one stable enough to wield a demon sword capable of mass destruction. Damien must have noticed my look, as he didn't even make a move when I picked the sword up from where it laid in the grass. That didn't stop him from trying to convince me though.

"I'm never going to be able to control her if if I can't even practice-" Damien began, before being cut off by a loud roar.

In a second, a large dragon was racing towards us. Before I could even think I took a ready stance with the demon sword and attacked. It was only after the dragon was dead and I was covered in its guts that I realized my left arm had been completely taken over. And it wasn't letting my arm go.

"That was awesome!" Damien yelled from where he had stood frozen earlier.

Good, he was safe. That was what was important. I let the darkness take control.


End file.
